Kyoko is Alive
by dragondolphin1990
Summary: Kyoko Honda isn't really dead. She was only in a coma for 2 years. Now she returns to her daughter's life. Completed! Sequel up!
1. Kyoko's Return

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

A/N: This story has a WIP sequel, Kyoko is Still Alive, but it is not necessary to read it.  
I am posting a rewrite of this story at A03 (my account is linked on my profile)._  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. This is meant to entertain, not to make profit.

Chapter 1: Kyoko's Return

Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, and Kyo Sohma were walking home from school. Tohru was walking hand in hand with both boys. She smiled at the sky as she said happily, "I can't believe that we're almost done with high school. Our third and final year is going to be done in only a few weeks. I'm finally going to fulfill my promise to Mom!"

Kyo scoffed, "So what? Big deal. After this we're gonna have to get jobs…"

Yuki added, "Or go to college."

"College! I never even thought about college. I wonder if Mom wanted me to graduate that, too. Maybe she wanted me to get a Masters Degree. I don't know."

Yuki comforted her, "Calm down. Just get through with high school and then think about whether or not to add on to your schooling."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "I am never in a million years gonna go off to some preppy good-for-nothing college."

Yuki said, "I've considered it, but I'm not really sure."

Tohru told them, "You should both go on to college. You two are really smart."

Yuki told her, "We aren't as smart as you, Miss Honda."

Tohru suddenly said, "Look, we're home!"

Kyo went off to the roof for who knows what. Yuki said to Tohru, "I'm going to check on the garden. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Do you need me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine. Nothing is ready to be picked, so it would be stupid for both of us to go, don't you think?"

"Okay," Tohru said, walking into Shigure's house.

The instant Tohru stepped inside, Shigure ran right into her with a 'poof'. His editor was only a few seconds behind. Tohru instantly hugged Shigure, "Spot, there you are. Have you seen Shigure?"

The editor said, "I'm sure he went this way… Hey, are those his clothes? Ah! He's naked!"

She instantly ran out of the house, not wishing to see a naked Shigure. Shigure sighed, "Thanks, Tohru. That could have been bad."

"It's no problem really. I'll just leave before you transform."

As she walked into another room, there was a 'poof' and then a rustling of clothing. Shigure sighed, "Well, I'd better work on my manuscript before she returns."

Tohru started dinner. Later on, the three Sohmas entered the kitchen. Kyo asked, "So, when's dinner?"  
Shigure playfully scolded him, "You should be nice to Tohru, who works so hard to get us three decent meals a day."

Yuki added, "Dumb cat."

The cat and rat started a staring contest which lasted until Tohru served their dinner. When they were nearly done eating, the doorbell rang. Tohru started to get up and answer it, but Yuki said, "Let me get it, you may continue eating."

He walked to the front door and opened it, "Hello."

There was a woman outside who looked to be in her mid-thirties. She had beautiful hair and seemed like an incredibly nice person. She said, "My father-in-law said that Tohru Honda resides here. Is that correct?"

"Yes, would you like to see her?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Please come in. I'll get her."

Yuki walked into the kitchen and retrieved Tohru. She went into the living room, where the guest was waiting. The two women did not say anything for some time. Tohru finally said, "M-mom?"

The woman smiled and nodded, "Hello, Tohru, I'm glad that you are doing well."

Tohru broke down into tears and hugged Kyoko. Kyoko smiled and hugged her daughter back. After a long time of hugging each other, Tohru finally pulled back, "Mom… I thought you were… dead."

She laughed, "Did you really think that I, Kyoko Honda, would be done in by a simple car wreck? No, that would never happen. Actually, was in a coma for the past two years. My doctors didn't think I would make it, so they pronounced me dead. They were amazed each day I lived, and were definitely shocked when I regained conciseness. Once they let me out, the first thing I did was go looking for you. When I met with your grandfather, he told me where you've been living."

Tohru fought to hold back tears of happiness as she hugged her mother once again, "Oh, mom, I've missed you so much."

Yuki left to give the two some time to themselves. He returned to the kitchen where Kyo and Shigure were finished eating. He could barely find his voice, but managed to say, "Tohru's mother… is alive."

The other two didn't say anything. Shigure finally broke the silence, "I would like to meet this woman who Tohru speaks so highly off."

He practically skipped into the living room, "Oh, Tohru, Yuki has told us the good news. I would greatly like to meet this woman you look up to so much."

Kyoko and Shigure's eyes met for a moment. Kyoko finally said, "Sh… Shigure?"

"Kyoko, what are you… You're Tohru's… Wow…" Shigure couldn't manage to formulate a complete sentence.

Tohru looked from her mother to Shigure and back again, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," they both said.

Shigure finally made a complete sentence, "Kyoko, you're Tohru's mother?"

"Yep," she answered.

"So that means…" Shigure trailed off, "Wow. I never would have guessed."

"So, Tohru," Kyoko said, "Do you want to live with me, or stay with them?"

"I…" Tohru thought, "I really want to live with you again, but if I leave, Shigure and Yuki and Kyo would all starve and live in a pigpen."

"Actually, my father-in-law said that they sold our house, so I don't actually have a home," she sweatdropped, and then turned to Shigure, "Do you think I could stay here for a while?"

"We'd have to ask Akito," he replied, "but it's fine by me."

At the mention of Akito, Kyoko's face paled. Kyo noticed it, "Man, you're as scared of him as Yuki."

Yuki whacked Kyo on the head, "Shut up!"

"You can't tell me what to do, rat."

"I said to shut up, you stupid cat."

They instantly started fighting. Kyoko asked, "Did they say 'rat' and 'cat'?"

Shigure watched the two fighting, "Yes, they did. They are cursed by that sign of the cat and of the rat."

"Oh, I see," Kyoko said.

Tohru asked, "You know about the Zodiac?"

"You do, too, I take it," she replied to her daughter.

At that moment, Kyo went flying through the wall, unconscious. Shigure sighed, "My poor house…"


	2. Visiting with Akito

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 2: Visiting with Akito

A/N-I'd just like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys are all awsome!

The day after Kyoko appeared, Tohru woke up early as always to prepare breakfast. She softly hummed a song as she cooked. Before long, breakfast was ready. Shortly after, the Sohma's and Kyoko came downstairs. Kyoko was shocked that her daughter made breakfast, "You made breakfast? You should have woken me up to do it."

"It's no trouble. I've been cooking every meal since you were gone. Those three couldn't cook if their lives depended on it," Tohru insisted.

Kyo interrupted, "Hey! I can cook. I just choose not too."

Shigure laughed, "It's just because you like Tohru's food."

The five of them ate breakfast without much talking. After eating, the three highschoolers had to go to school. Tohru was sad to have to leave her mom, but smiled and promised to come back right after school got out.

At school, Tohru quickly found Uo and Hana to tell them the good news, "Uo, Hana, guess what! Mom's back!"

Uo asked, "What?"

Hana told her, "Tohru, this is no time to play games."

Tohru explained, "No, really, Mom's back. She was just in a coma for all this time."

"But she was dead. We went to her grave and everything. But I don't think you'd lie to us, Tohru. Wow, the Red Butterfly has returned," Uo said.

"This is wonderful," Hana said.

Tohru suddenly remembered Hatsaharu and Momiji, "Oh, no! I have to go tell Haru and Momiji!"

She went of looking for the two younger boys. She easily found them because of Haru's hair and Momiji's girl uniform. Tohru ran up to them and smiled, "Haru, Momiji, guess what. My mother is alive!"

"Really, that's nice," Haru said, obviously as White Haru.

Momiji jumped up and down and would have hugged Tohru if Haru hadn't held him back, "Yay! I want to meet Tohru's mom!"

"Sure," Tohru said happily.

To Tohru, class seemed to take eons to finally get out. Momiji followed the three older kids home, in hopes of meeting Tohru's mother. The rabbit was the only one who seemed to notice that Hatori's car was there. Yuki and Kyo were to busy fighting and Tohru was sort of fazing out as always.

The three were brought back to reality when Momiji said, "Ha'ri's here!"

"What? Why'd he be here?" Kyo asked.

They all feared the worst for Kyoko's memories, so they ran into Shigure's house. Tohru called out, "We're home! Momiji came over!"

Shigure pranced in, "Ha'ri came over, too."

"Hello," said the always stoic seahorse also entering the room.

Kyoko followed the two in, "Hello, Tohru, everyone. Hatori is here so that he can give us a ride to the Sohma main house. Tohru, we need to see Akito."

Yuki and Kyo instantly refused. Yuki said, "No way!"

Kyo said, "If you wanna write your own death wish, go ahead, but don't drag Tohru along!"

"Everything'll be fine, I'm sure," Kyoko tried to assure them.

Hatori grew impatient, "I need to get back, so are you coming or not?"

"Of course!" Kyoko said.

Tohru was more hesitant, "I guess so."

Everyone but Kyoko's thoughts were on Tohru's last visit to the main house to see Akito. Kyo and Yuki were exceptionally weary of Akito since them, especially when it had to do with Tohru.

Soon, both Honda's were in Hatori's car, riding toward the main house. Hatori and Kyoko were both extremely quiet. Tohru found in unnerving. She gazed out the window, watching trees, pedestrians, and houses whiz by, squirming in her seat at thoughts of what could possibly happen next.

Tohru's mouth grew dry as the walked into the center section of the main house, where Akito lives.

She felt clammy as Hatori's hand rapped on Akito's door.

All thoughts dissolved from her head when Akito's voice crept through the air, "Come in…"

Hatori opened the door and Kyoko entered. Tohru entered after her mother. The two bowed respectfully to Akito. First, Akito addressed Tohru, "So, you dare to return. Without Yuki and Kyo, no less. You are more of a fool than I remember."

Kyoko burst out, "Don't mock my daughter!"

Akito lazily turned his gaze to Kyoko, "And who might you be?"

By this time, Kyoko had stopped bowing. She had stood up and strode toward Akito, "You mean to say that you do not remember me?"

She bent down to whisper something into his ear. For once in his life, Akito showed shock. After a few minutes he whispered something so quietly that Tohru and Kyoko barely heard, "No, you… you can't be. I thought you were dead… Kyoko."

Much to Tohru's amazement, Akito smiled. It wasn't an evil smile or a smirk, but a true smile. He was actually happy. Akito then proceeded to be more shocking. Still smiling, he wrapped his arms around Kyoko in a hug. Tohru didn't know what to do. Akito hugging someone is what everyone considered the end of the world, or at least Akito's sanity.

Exasperated, Kyoko shoved him off after a moment, "You said that you thought I died? Ha! I simply left, started another life, and became a single mother. If I remember correctly, you were pretty cold fifteen years ago. I left because you are a jerk."

He replied, "If you were anyone but you, I would be mad right now. No one dares call me a jerk."

"Well, you are."

"That's beside the point."

Tohru had spent most of this time in shock. She carefully stood, "Akito-sama? Mom? Have you both gone insane?"

"I am not insane!" Akito screeched.

"No, Tohru, dear, I'm perfectly fine," Kyoko assured her.

Tohru asked, "Um… is everything all right?"

"Yes," the other two said.

"Uh, what's going on?"

Kyoko chuckled self-consciously, "Well, Tohru, how do I say this? Akito was my fiancé shortly before you were born. We never got married, though. He was really mean," at this she glares at Akito, "and I left before I could tell him that I was… pregnant with you."

Akito asked, "You were pregnant, with Tohru?"

Kyoko smiled innocently, "Yeah. Tohru, Akito is your father. Akito, Tohru is your daughter."

A/N-Mua ha ha! I'm one of those evil writers who leave cliffhangers. Sorry. It's getting late and I have to go to school. I don't have time to write more. I promise to write chapter 3 soon, though. And I think I made Akito older than he really is. Does any one know how old he is at the end of the anime?


	3. Memory

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 3-Memory

Kyoko walked down the halls of the Sohma main house, whistling some happy tune. She had recently been to a doctor, but refused to let Hatori be her doctor for this. No, this was too important to let Hatori know. She had been to a doctor down town and hadn't let anyone know about it.

The first person she wanted to see was Akito. She looked down at the silver band around her finger, her engagement ring. Finally, she reached Akito's room. The door was slightly ajar, so she let herself in. Akito was in one corner with his arms crossed. Kyoko walked up to him. He stopped her, "Go away; I don't want to see anyone. And shut that door."

"Akito…"

"GO!"

She rushed out of the room and slammed the door. She sat on the ground with her back against the wall and cried into her hands. This was the first time Akito had ever yelled at her. Usually, when he was in one of his moods, he would simply ignore her, but he'd never yelled at her.

After a few minutes she stood up and left. Akito never saw from her again, so he suspected she had died or something. She avoided the Sohma's since then. Slowly, she forgot about Akito and his family. Kyoko's daughter was growing up beautifully.

Then, there was the crash.

Kyoko went into a coma. Her doctor didn't expect her to make so he told the family she was dead. Amazingly, she woke up and went to find her daughter.

* * *

"So, that's what happened to me…" Kyoko said. 

Tohru found her mother's story very interesting, "Wow… So, why did Akito yell at you? And why didn't you ever tell me that my father was alive?"

Akito responded, "I've been mad for many reasons in my life. I don't specifically recall what had ticked me off that day."

Kyoko said, "I never told you because I hold grudges for a long time. I think I'd be willing to forgive Akito know though. Forgive and forget, I always say. Even though that line is really clichéd."

Tohru didn't ask anything else. The two Honda's left. Kyoko kissed Akito lightly before leaving. Hatori drove the two of them to Shigure's house. Hatori asked Kyoko, "Kyoko, if Tohru is your daughter, does that mean…?"

She chuckled at his question, "I'll let you figure that one out."

"You and Akito… ew…"

She laughed. Tohru thought the same as Hatori. That was a really gross thought. Tohru prepared dinner and managed to convince Kyoko that she didn't need any help. As always, the Sohma's complimented Tohru's cooking abilities.

During dinner, Kyoko said, "Tohru, I think I'm going to go live with dad and my sister. Do you want to come or stay here?"

Tohru replied, "I tried to live with Grandpa' but I realized that Yuki and Kyo and Shigure are such a big part of my life that I can't possibly leave them."

She replied, "If that's what you want."

"Thank you, Mom."

"I understand if you want to live with your cousins and not me. I wouldn't want to live with me, either, after thinking I was dead."

"Cousins?" Momiji, who was still over, was the only one that caught that.

Kyoko quickly looked at her watch-less wrist, "Well, look at the time. I've got to go."

"Bye, Mom," Tohru said, giving her mother a huge hug.

Momiji asked, "Did Miss Tohru's Mom say 'cousins'?"

Yuki said, "She did, didn't she?"

"I, uh…" Tohru was at a loss for words, not wanting to tell the truth.

Luckily, Kyo saved her, "So, what'd Akito want? He didn't do anything, right?"

"No, no, he didn't do anything. He just wanted to talk to Mom…" she trailed off.

"Why?" Momiji asked.

"Shouldn't you be home?" Kyo punched him.

"Waaah! Kyo's hitting me!"

"Shut up, twerp."

"Can I spend the night? Please!"

"It's alright with me," Shigure said.

And with that, everyone had forgotten about Akito, except Tohru. She kept thinking to herself, 'Could he really be my… dad?'

That night, Tohru sat up in her room, thinking about that afternoon. Kyo knocked on her door. Tohru said, "Come in!"

Kyo entered, "Hey, Tohru, are you O.K? You haven't seemed the same since you got back. Akito didn't do anything, did he? 'Cause if he did…"

"No, it's nothing. I've just been thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"Stuff…"

"Oh, your mom. I'm… glad… she's back, so you don't have to be alone like that anymore."

"I'm not alone, though. I've got you and Yuki and all of the Sohma's. How could I possibly be alone with so many great friends?"

"Well... uh... if you every, you know, need a friend or something..."

"Thanks, Kyo."

A/N-Well, I hope you're all happy. I didn't end it in a cliffhanger this time. : ) But it's kind of short. insert Ritsu apologizing (I'm so sorry! I don't deserve to breath this air or be on this website! I'm so sorry!) I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I'm leaving for spring break in two days, but I'll try to finish another chapter in time.


	4. High School

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 4-High School (the title is bad, but I don't want to give this chapter away)

A/N-Well, here's another chapter. Actually, I had a hard time deciding how to start this chapter. This chapter is really important. It's sort of a turning point in the story. I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews already. I love you guys so much!  
Also, Dark Inu Fan, I made Akito older and Tohru still makes the Sohma's transform because she isn't one of the Zodiac.

Kyoko visited the Sohma's as much as possible. She had gotten a job so she could send Tohru money, but Tohru kept her job working in Momiji's father's building. Uo and Hana were also much happier now that Kyoko was back. Even Kyo and Yuki seemed to get along better. Shigure was the only one not affected as he still procrastinated on his books, making his editor worry all the time.

One day, Tohru got thinking, 'Hey, if Grandpa' is Mom's father-in-law, then is he Akito's…? That's just really strange to think about.'

Shortly afterward, she asked Kyoko about it and replied, "Actually, he's my sister's late husband's father."

"I didn't think you got along with your family, Mom."

"It's not like I hate them or anything. We just never seemed to have that connection. Besides, by sister and I have actually gotten along really well since I 'died.'"

"That's good."

"Well, Tohru, I have to go now. I'll see you next week, okay? Be fun, have safe, or something like that" and she gave Tohru the biggest hug ever, which she did every single time she had to leave.

Tohru and the others went to school as usual. Then, summer came and was fairly uneventful. Tohru spent a few weeks with her mom, but didn't stay away from Shigure's house for too long. Yuki continued helping her with school work. Before long the three students had gone through their third year of high school.

On the final day of school, all the third years got to miss class for a graduation assembly. Everyone's family was also there to see their children graduating. Much to Yuki's dismay, Ayame came as well. The fan club girls were bawling since they would never see their prince again. Until, one of them mentioned something about a cute third year middle school student. A picture of him was passed around and Yuki was all but forgotten.

Kyoko was so proud that Tohru had actually gotten a high school diploma, "Oh, Tohru. I'm so proud of you! Now you'll get chances to do things that I could never dream of doing. You can get a good job and a nice career. Tohru, you are so amazing!"

The rest of the day was filled with sappy parents and tearful goodbyes among friends. Tohru, Uo, and Hana promised to always stay in touch and remain the best of friends until the end of time. Uo punched Yuki and Kyo lightly on the arm, "I'll be seeing you." Hana smiled lightly at them, "And may you have good electric signals."

Yuki was on edge, "This is the longest I've been without being 'attacked by a fan girl."

Kyo replied, trying to pry Kagura off of his waist, "You can have Kagura!"

"But you two look so perfect together!"

"She's… breaking… my… bones…" Kyo groaned.

Kagura snuggled into him, "My love!"

Tohru finally bailed him out, "Kagura, I think Kyo would like you more if you didn't break his bones all of the time… Hatori would be happier, too."

"Okay!" and she amazingly enough let go of Kyo.

Kyo mouthed the words, 'Thank you' at Tohru, who smiled.

The next few weeks after graduation were calm, except that Momiji came over practically every single day, usually dragging Hatori along for the ride. Tohru couldn't decide if she would really want to go to college or not. After graduating, she didn't really feel like she could do more school, especially if Yuki wouldn't be there to help her.

Kyo, amazingly enough, didn't disappear and train. However, he and Yuki still got in at least a fight a week. Tohru sometimes considered telling the Sohma's about her father, but she could never find the words.

One day, Tohru was eating dinner with the Sohma's. Their dinner was cut short when the phone rang. Shigure pranced to go answer it.

"Ha'ri! Did you miss me? Is that why you had to call? … No, well, what is it? …Oh, really? … How terrible. … Do you need me to come over? … No, are you sure? … Thank you for calling. … Bye, Hatori."

He slowly returned to the kitchen, "Akito is sick, more so than usual. Hatori says he only has about a day to live."

Kyo scoffed, "Good riddance."

"Akito…" Yuki wasn't sure to be happy or sad.

Tohru didn't say anything. She just stared at the ground, feeling tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't cry. Finally, she stood up, "I have to go!"

"What? No you can't." "It'll be dangerous." He is always more violent when he's not feeling well," the three Sohma's replied.

Tohru stood up and rushed out of the house. She walked all the way to the main house with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure following her. Once inside, she stopped, "I don't actually know how to get to where Akito is…"

The others sweatdropped. Shigure sighed, "It's this way."

He led the three others to Akito's room, where Hatori was hovering over Akito. Tohru ran to his side and sat by his bed. She grabbed his arm, "Akito… Akito, are you going to be O.K?"

He flinched at her touch but responded, "No, I'm dying."

"You can't. You can live. I know it."

"No, Tohru, it is the curse. I have to die."

He fell unconscious. Tohru slowly stood up as Hatori rushed to check on Akito, "He's still alive, for now."

Yuki asked Tohru, "Why do you care if Akito dies?"

"Nobody should have to die. Nobody."

The four of them waited until Akito awoke again. Tohru was by his side in an instant. He whispered, barely audible, "Tohru… When I die, you will be…" he flinched in pain as his body began to shut down, "You will be the head… of this family."

"What? No…"

None of the other Sohma's heard what Akito said, except for Hatori, who was still by Akito. Akito's breathing slowed and finally stopped. Hatori took a sheet and covered Akito, "He's dead."

Tohru broke down and cried. Shigure looked down at the floor, unusually solemn. Kyo leaned against the wall. Yuki didn't do anything. Hatori walked up to Tohru and put a hand on her back, "Are you alright?"

She clung to him, bawling. Kyo asked, "I she hugging Hatori? How?"

A/N-I almost cried… Well, I'm going off on vacation now. I'll try to write while I'm gone, though. I hope you all enjoyed this.


	5. Visiting with Hatori

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 5-Visiting with Hatori

A/N-I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come. I was on vacation and when I got back, I didn't feel like writing. Luckily, I couldn't sleep, so I wrote this at 12:30 a.m. Just because I hadn't gotten much sleep, that doesn't mean this is a bad chapter. Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers. Without you guys, it would have taken me a lot longer to come out with this chapter.

It had been a week since Akito died. Tohru seemed really depressed, so nobody bothered her by asking how she had hugged Hatori. Shigure said to the others, "They should have selected a new head by now. I wonder what's wrong."

"I don't give a darn," Kyo muttered.

"Akito really is dead. It's so hard to believe," Yuki still couldn't believe.

Tohru sniffled, "He wasn't that bad…"

The other three stared at her like she had just grown a second head and was foaming at both mouths.

The phone rang and Shigure pranced happily to answer it, "Hello! Who is it?... Ha'ri! It's so good to hear from you!... What? How could you not want to talk to me?... You want to speak with Tohru?... Alright, I'll go get her."

He returned to the others, "Tohru, Ha'ri wishes to speak with you. You two had better not think about eloping."

Shigure was instantly hit through the wall by Yuki and Kyo. He whined, "You're breaking my house again."

Kyo threatened, "We'll break more than your house."

Tohru sighed and answered the phone, "Hello, Hatori…"

"Tohru, I'm sure you know why I called."

"Yes… It's about what Akito said, isn't it?"

"Yes, you and I both know very well what it is that he had said."

"But I couldn't. I mean… I…"

"Tohru, calm down."

"Okay."

"I need you to come up to the main house so that we can talk about this."

"O-Okay."

"I will see you tomorrow evening, then."

"No, I have work tomorrow!"

"You are working for a Sohma, am I correct?"

"Yes…"

"But if you are to be the head, then you shouldn't have to work for anyone, let alone your family."

"Alright. Tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Tohru."

"… Goodnight."

They hung up. Tohru slowly returned to the others, where Yuki and Kyo had grown tired of beating up Shigure. Shigure, being the mind-in-the-gutter idiot that he is, said, "Our little flower is growing up and eloping with our stoic Ha'ri…"

"I am not eloping!" "She is not eloping!" Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki all said.

Once again, Kyo and Yuki ground their cousin to a pulp; however, the two were nice enough to spare his writing hand so that his editor could still work poor Shigure to death.

Now that they thought about it, wasn't she due here? Shigure's manuscript was supposed to be done a week ago, and, of course, he didn't finish it yet. As if on cue, she came running through the door. Shigure limped away, still injured from his beatings. "Shigure! Please tell me you're just fooling with me. Tell me that you finished the manuscript."

"I'm just fooling with you. I finished the manuscript."

"Really?"

"No."

"Shigure, get to work right now!"

He groaned, "Do I have to?"

"YES! Now get to work."

Shigure was once again locked in his room working on his computer. His editor waited frantically outside his room, making sure he didn't escape. Luckily for her, he didn't have a window to escape out of. Eventually, Shigure produced a manuscript and the household was once again at peace.

The next day, Tohru left to go visit Hatori. Yuki asked her as she was leaving, "Do yo need me to walk you to work, Miss Honda?"

"No, I wouldn't want to be a burden. Besides, didn't you say you had things to do today?"

"If you insist. Well, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye!" Tohru said, leaving.

She sighed, thinking, 'I couldn't tell him I was leaving to go see Hatori and most likely become head of his family and that I'm actually Akito's…'

After walking for a while, she finally made it to the Sohma main house. She almost expected to be hugged by an overzealous Momiji, but then remembered that he was still going to school. She wandered around the area, trying to find Hatori's office. Finally giving up, she asked some person, "Do you know Hatori Sohma? He's a doctor who lives somewhere around here."

"Yes, I know him."

"Could you possibly direct me to where he is?"

"His office is that way. When you reach an especially large tree, turn right. Go straight for a while and you should be near his office."

Tohru thanked him and followed the directions. Eventually, she found her way. She knocked on Hatori's door. He opened it, "Tohru, I'm glad you decided to come."

"You went out of your way to invite me here, so I couldn't possibly be rude and not show up."

He replied, "You're always so kind to everyone, even when you don't want to be here. That's admirable."

She blushed, "I, uh…"

"Anyway, we should get down to business. Akito said that you are to be the next head of this family. I cannot go against his wishes."

"I couldn't possibly. I don't know the first thing about being the head of a family."

"I would be able to help you. I aided Akito many times, especially when he was exceptionally ill."

"Ill… Would I get sick like that?"

"Akito had been sick since birth, and you have not, so it would be likely to presume you're health should remain stable."

"That's good…"

"So, will you become the head?"

"Do I have to?"

"You have very little choice."

"Then I guess I will…"

"Thank you."

"So, what do I do know?"

"We will probably have some sort of celebration in honor of gaining a new head."

"And then I have to tell the others about Mom and Akito."

"Yes, you cannot keep your heritage a secret forever."

"I still have a hard time believing it."

"Akito and Kyoko are very different. I guess that is what made them such a cute couple."

"Uo would beat you up for calling the "butterfly" cute."

"Uo? Butterfly?"

"Uo is my friend. She used to idolize the "Red Butterfly". That was Mom's gang name. They said she looked like a red butterfly when she rode on her motorcycle."

"Kyoko was in a gang?"

"Yup!"

"I suppose someone should tell her about Akito."

"You can. I don't think I would be able to tell her without breaking down."

"Okay, I'll do that. I will also plan the ceremony for you. You should try to tell the other Sohmas before then, though."

"I… I'll try."

"The ceremony will most likely be in a week."

"Can I go back home now?"

"Sure. I'll stay in touch."

Tohru left. Once she got out of Hatori's office, she let out a breath that she had been holding. Slowly, she followed the paths to the outside, but once again, she found herself lost. Luckily, she ran into Momiji, who had recently gotten out of school for the day.

"Oh, hello, Momiji!"

"Tohru!" as usually, he hugged Tohru.

Only, this time, there was no familiar 'poof'. Momiji blinked a few times, "I didn't change?"  
He hugged her again, "I've never hugged a girl before, except for Kisa, Kagura, and Rin. Why can I hug you?"

Tohru replied, "I think it's because I'm…"

She faltered, "I'm, uh…"

"You're what?"

She quickly said, "I'mtheheadofthefamilybecauseAkitowasmyfather."

He replied, "You're head of the family because Akito was your father?"

"I, uh… yeah…"

"Cool!"

Momiji began hugging Tohru over and over again. Finally, he calmed down, "So, did you tell the others?"

"No, but I'm going to have to, I guess."

"Yay! I can hug Tohru!"

"Um… Momiji…"

"Yes?"

"I'm lost. Could you help me get out of here?"

"Sure!"

He led Tohru to the exit. She slowly walked home, trying to find the words to tell Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and all the other Sohmas about what had happened. 'This is going to be hard,' she thought to herself.


	6. The Truth

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 6-The Truth

A/N-I'm sorry I didn't update sooner (it's been, like, a week, or something). I have an excuse, though. I went to the science fair and I wrote this chapter there, but I couldn't read my handwriting. This is how much I could decipher, so I'm sorry it's a shorter chapter than the others.

Tohru took a deep breath as she entered Shigure's house. She slowly stepped in, "Hello?"

Shigure pranced in, "Our delicate flower has returned from work early. To what do we owe this honor?"

She replied, "I, uh, um, er, I didn't actually go to work. I, ahem, visited Hatori at the main house."

"I knew it! You two are eloping!"

Yuki and Kyo appeared out of nowhere and knocked him unconscious. Kyo said, "Don't listen to that idiot."

Yuki asked, "So, what were you doing at the main house?"

"Let's wait for Shigure to wake up. Then, I'll tell all of you," Tohru replied.

A few minutes later, Shigure woke up. Tohru announced, "I guess it's time to tell you the truth."

"What truth?" Yuki asked.

"Well, you see, um… before I was born, my mom had fallen in love with… um…"

"Who?" Kyo asked.

"Well, that's what I have to tell you. It's, erm… My father is Akito."

Nobody said anything for a while. Finally Shigure said, "So, Akito isn't a virgin… I never would have guessed."

Tohru was about to tell them the rest when the telephone rang. Shigure answered, "Hello, Ha'ri… You actually want to talk to me today?... Hm… So you guys at the main house finally chose a new head?... 'Kaye, then we'll be at the main house this Friday… Bye, Ha'ri!"

Shigure returned to the others, "It appears that they have chosen a new head, finally. Sorry, Tohru and Kyo, Yuki and I have to go to the main house on Friday. They're having a celebration."

"Why can't Kyo go?" Tohru asked

"The had can't go unless the family head says it's okay," Shigure explained.

"Kyo can go."

"No, he can't."

"I'm… I'm going to be the head. I want him to come."

"What?" all three asked.

Tohru took a deep breath, "Yeah… that's why Hatori called for me and why I went over. I'm to be the head of your- our- family. It was Akito's wish."

"Wow…" someone said, but other than that, all four remained silent.

The rest of the week, the four of them carried on as usual, but a heavy silence seemed to hang over the household. On Thursday, after school, Momiji came over and lightened things up. He, being himself, didn't do much beside hug Tohru. Eventually, Hatsaharu came over, "Hello, is Momiji here?"

"Yes," Yuki replied, "He's busy hugging Tohru."

Momiji pranced in, "Hello, Haru! I came to visit Tohru!"

"I see that."

Tohru walked in, "Hello, Hatsaharu."

"Hey, Tohru."

"Momiji, we need to go home."

"Awww… Haru, you're no fun! I wanna play with Tohru."

Momiji once again had Tohru in the deathgrip hug, "I don't wanna leave!"

Haru stopped, confused, "… wasn't Tohru a girl?"

Tohru gasped, "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you-"

Kyo injected, "More like you didn't want to tell."

"Yeah, Kyo's right. I don't actually want to tell anyone, but, um… I'm going to be the head of your family. Akito's my father."

"…" Haru replied, "… o…kay…"

"It's true!" Momiji said, still clinging to Tohru, "And we can hug her, too!"

Haru finally pulled Momiji off, "Well, regardless, we have to leave now. We don't want people sending out search parties for us."

Momiji pouted, but let Haru drag him away. Tohru said, "I don't think that Haru believes me…"

"They'll all have to tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, tomorrow's Friday, isn't it. This week went by fast…" Tohru mumbled.


	7. The Head

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 7-The Head

A/N- You guess must hate me. It's been over a week, again. I'm really sorry, but I haven't felt like writing lately. Actually, I've only been plotting the creation of my teacher voodoo doll. (he's being really annoying!) My voodoo doll is really cool, though!  
But that is totally beside the point. I just want to say two things. First, no, I will not tell anybody the pairings. It's a secret! Second, I don't care what Akito or Tohru's father are like in the anime/manga. I'm making him be like I want. He's old enough to have kids, okay! Now, onto the much anticipated next chapter…

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure all crammed into Hatori's car. Silently, he drove them to the Sohma main house. Everyone could tell that Tohru did not wish to speak about anything. Yuki and Kyo even tried to get a long, just a little. Once they arrived, the five headed to the center area of the house. Momiji was the first to notice their arrival. He bounded toward Tohru with immeasurable energy.

Tohru gave him a hug like always. Haru followed his cousin, "Hey, guys."

Ayame was next, immediately clinging to his brother, "I missed you so much!"

"Get off of me, brother," if looks could kill, Yuki would have killed Ayame twenty times over already.

Ayame snuck away and hid behind Shigure, "Shigure, my brother is being scary again."

"Don't worry, Aya, I'll protect you!"

Hatori simply shook his head at their antics before leading Tohru away, "Well, everyone is here. Time for the ceremony."

Tohru was at a loss for words, so she simply nodded.

A little while later, Tohru had become the family head. The authoress cannot explain any of the details of the ceremony for they are top secret and Hatori would erase her memories if she said anything, so you just have to believe that the ceremony took place. Tohru looked for Hatori. She asked Shigure, "Do you know where Hatori is?"

"I think he's out trying to erase dragondolphin1990's memories, Tohru-sama."

She couldn't help but burst out laughing, "I'm not use to such formality. Come on, Shigure, no formalities between friends."

"But…" he started, but he knew that there was no arguing with Tohru, "Is that an order?"

She giggled, "Um… Yes! It is an order!"

"Okay, Tohru."

"That's better."

Momiji bounded up as Shigure walked away, "Tohru!" then he stopped himself, "I mean, Tohru-sama, it is nice to see you."

Tohru groaned. She would never get used to being called "Sama". She smiled and hugged Momiji, "It's okay, you can just call me Tohru and hug me all the time, like always."

"If you say so," Momiji said, hugging back.

Still in Momiji's grip, Tohru was approached by Haru, "I'm sorry for not believing you, Tohru-sama."

"I guess I'll just have to tell every one of you that my name is Tohru, not Tohru-sama. C'mon, we've been friends for, like, two years already. You don't have to be so formal."

He simply nodded, bowed, and left. Tohru sighed, thinking, 'This is going to take some getting used to.'

Momiji was still clinging to her. Tohru looked down, "You can let go now."

"Okay, if I have to," he frowned, but nevertheless let go.

"So, Momiji, have you seen Hatori?"

He shrugged, "I dunno…"

Tohru started walking to find Hatori, Momiji on her heels. She suddenly stopped, "That's odd. I forgot why I was looking for him. I must be because the authoress is lazy…"

At her sudden stop, Momiji ran into her, "Sorry!"

Tohru turned around and headed back to where Shigure was. Once again, Momiji followed her. Low and behold, Shigure was talking to Hatori. They both stopped when Tohru and Momiji walked up. Momiji said, "Hi, Ha'ri! Hi, Shigure!"

They both said their hellos. Tohru remembered what she was going to ask Hatori, "Hatori, I was wondering… Do I have to live here? I want to stay with Shigure and the others."

"Well, I have no power over what you do."

"Does that mean I can continue living at Shigure's house? Yay!"

Momiji asked, "Can I live at Shigure's house?"

"No, Momiji," Hatori replied.

"Awww, I wanna stay with Tohru!"

"I'll come visit you, Momiji," Tohru comforted him.

"Really? Yay!"

Tohru, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki all returned to Shigure's house. Tohru went in to make dinner when Kyo stopped her, "Hey, Tohru."

"Oh, Kyo! What is it?"

"We can't have you cooking for us, now can we? You're too important."

"No, but I have to cook and clean! I need to earn my keep in Shigure's house."

Kyo groaned, "You're the head of our family, now. You can do whatever you want."

"I… I want to cook for you guys!"

"You're strange."

"Hehe… thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment, idiot."

"You called me a name! That's bad," she scolded him jokingly.

"I'm sorry, Tohru-sama. I'll never do that again," Kyo replied, also jokingly.

They both burst out laughing. A few minutes later, Shigure walked in, "Are you two alright?"

They finally stopped laughing, "Yeah, we're fine!" Tohru said.

"I'll be on the roof," Kyo said, leaving.

Tohru hummed a song as she cooked dinner. When she finished, she called everyone in and they ate. Just like old time, Shigure said, "Our lovely flower has prepared another wonderful meal!"

Everyone ate and talked like normal for the entire meal, all formalities forgotten. After a while, everyone finished and went off to bed. Tohru crept out of her room after everyone else had gone to bed, and called her mom.

"Hey, mom."

"Tohru! I haven't heard from you in a while."

"A lot has been happening."

"Really? What?"

"Well, um, Akito died not too long ago."

"Yes, Ha'ri told me."

"And, um, before he died, he said that I was to be the next head of the Sohma family. Today is my first day as head."

"That's wonderful, Tohru!"

"I… I don't know how to be head of a family, mom. I'm scared."

"Don't be, Tohru. You can do whatever you want, don't forget that."

"So, how have you been?"

"Good. I've gotten along with your grandfather and his family really well lately."

"That's good."

"You know, sometimes I have a hard time believing you're really alive."

"I know how hard it must have been for you. Both of my parents are gone."

"Shouldn't you be in bed now?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'll talk to you later, then."

"Okay, mom."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They hung up. Tohru smiled as she went into her room to go to bed, finally realizing that she could handle being the head of the family. Besides, she had great friends like the Sohmas and her mom and Uo and Hana to back her up. Tohru drifted off to sleep, the smile still planted on her face.


	8. To the Carnival!

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 8-To the Carnival!

A/N-Since this is pointless, you can skip my A/N.

This is amazing. Since half way through chapter 6, I've had practically no clue where to go with this fic, but somehow, I made it this far. I think it's because of all of you guys and your reviews. Just now, I read one review, and it was so moving that I instantly got writing on the chapie, yet I have no clue what to write about… About half way through the chapter, I got lost again and I sort of forgot about this story for 2 weeks… I'm really sorry, really!

Tohru decided that she should tell Uo and Hana about her and the Sohmas. First, she addressed Shigure, "Shigure, I was wondering if I could tell my friends about, you know, me being head."

He replied, "I cannot tell you to not do anything. It would just be wise to not mention curses, or anything."

"Okay, thank you!"

She picked up the phone and heard the dial tone. She entered Hana's phone number and hit the 'talk' button, "Briiing, briiing."

"Hello, Hanajima residence."

"Hana?"

"Oh, hello, Tohru."

"How have you been?"

"Good, and you?"

"Great."

"How have the prince's family treated you?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about."

"If they hurt you at all, Uo and I will hunt them down."

"No need to zap anyone. It's a good thing!"

"What is it then?"

"I, um… this is kind of hard to explain. I guess I'd better start at the beginning. I found out who my father is."

"Really? Who?"

"Akito Sohma. He was head of the Sohma family."

"One of the prince's family?"

"Yeah."

"That is very odd, indeed."

"Well, the thing is, he died recently, and now I'm the head of the Sohma family."

"So you get to tell the prince, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji what to do? Cool."

"I wouldn't want to abuse my powers and be mean to them, but yeah, I guess you could put it that way. It's just no fun with everyone calling me Tohru-sama."

"'Sama' doesn't fit you, Tohru."

"I know."

"So, have you told Uo yet?"

"I'm going to tell her as soon as we hang up."

"Well, I mustn't keep you. I hope to talk again soon."

"Bye, Hana."

"Goodbye, Tohru."

She hung up and Tohru heard a dial tone. Quickly, she dialed Uo.

"Yo."

"Uo?"

"Oh, hey, Tohru. Wazzup?"

"I… um… well…"

"Is something bothering you? If so, I'll beat someone up for you."

"No, no, don't do something like that!"

"Then, what is it?"

"Well, I, uh, just learned who my father is…"

"Really? Cool."

"His name is… was… Akito Sohma."

"Sohma? Like the prince and Kyon?"

"Yeah, they're all related, cousins, or something. Well, um… you see, before he died, Akito said that I was to be the next head of the Sohma family…"

"… Wow."

"It's really weird, you know? I mean…"

Tohru trailed off, at a loss for words. Uo comforted her, "Look, Tohru, it's ok. You'll make a great family-head-thing."

"Thanks, Uo. You always know how to make me feel better."

"No prob." Some noise was heard on Uo's side of the line, "Hey, Tohru, I gotta go now. Let's talk again later."

"Okay, bye."

"Later."

The two friends hung up. Tohru went to prepare lunch. Carefully deciding on making something completely leek-free, she got to work. Yuki, who was still sleeping in, finally awoke and went downstairs. Shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight shining in from an open window, he asked, "How long did I sleep in?"

Tohru replied, "It's almost 1 p.m."

He yawned, "I am definitely _not_ a morning person…"

Tohru giggled, "Mornings are always so much fun, though. The sun is shining and it's a new day to have fun!"

"You're too perky," Kyo said, walking into the room, "But I can't say that I agree with the stupid rat, though. Mornings are pretty nice."

"You wanna fight or something?" Yuki asked groggily.

"Sure thing," Kyo replied, not aware that Yuki was still half asleep.

As always, Kyo ended outside, slightly bleeding, face down in the dirt, unconscious. Yuki yawned again. Shigure walked by, "I'm proud of you, Yuki. You didn't hurt my poor house this time!"

"Shut up, dog, I'm tired."

"How late did you stay up last night, Yuki?"

Yuki shrugged. Tohru finished cooking. Some time shortly after she was done, the doorbell rang. Shigure pranced to answer the door. He returned a minute later with Hiro and Kisa. Kisa smiled widely, "Tohru-neesan!"

"Hello, Kisa!" Tohru gave Kisa a big hug.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "I'm only here because of Kisa."

Shigure laughed. "What's so funny?" everyone asked him.

He pointed out the window to his editor, who had just arrived to attempt to get Shigure's manuscript. Shigure left through, stepping over Kyo's unconscious body, to go torment his editor, again. In the meantime, Yuki had passed out, dead tired. Tohru shrugged, "I guess it's just the three of us, now. What do you want to do?"

Hiro replied, "Nothing with you, but anything for Kisa, I suppose."

Kisa smiled, "You should be nicer to Tohru-neesan."

"Hmph."

"Actually, you probably should be nicer to me, Hiro." Tohru said.

"And why is that?" Hiro muttered, not caring.

"Well… I _am_ the head of your family."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. You're still just a dumb girl to me, though."

"Hey! Be nice to Onee-san!"

Tohru shrugged it off, "I know, let's go to the carnival! This is its last weekend in town."

"That's a great idea, Onee-san!"

"Whatever."

And with that, the three walked four blocks to the carnival, which had been set up in a nearby park. Tohru paid the two dollars to get in for her and Kisa, but Hiro insisted on paying for his own. The three went on a few roller coasters before Kisa and Tohru decided that they were both getting dizzy.

Hiro sighed at the two girls and preoccupied himself by playing one of the overpriced carnival games. It was the one where you toss a ball and try to get some empty bottles to get a prize. A dollar later, Hiro returned to the others with a stuffed animal of a red bulldog with one eyebrow a different color from the other. (I really had a stuffed animal like this once!)

Tohru and Kisa noticed Hiro and his stuffed animal, and then they noticed where he had gotten it. Both of their eyes turned into hearts as they saw what they called the cutest stuffed animal in the world. Tohru had noticed an orange cat with a mouse sitting on its ear. Kisa noticed a fluffy white sheep.

Suddenly the two girls turned dead serious. Both pushed a dollar at Hiro, saying, "Win me one!"

Quite scared by the two girls, Hiro could do nothing but use his incredible gaming abilities to win the stuffed animals for the two girls. Hiro said, "Here, Kisa. I hope you like it!" and, "I'm only doing this because Kisa would like it."

The both smiled and hugged Hiro, since they could. He rolled his eyes, blushing slightly, "This is embarrassing! C'mon, let go!"

They both released the boy, "Sorry, Hiro."

"It's getting late. I guess we should get going. Do you want me to walk you two home?"

"No thanks, I'll make sure Kisa gets home safely."

"You're so brave, Hiro," Kisa said in admiration, "It's been fun Tohru-nee-san!"

Hiro smiled a little, "I, uh, thanks, Tohru-sama."

"It's just Tohru, okay?"

"Sure thing."

A/N-I really, really, REALLY apologize for being so late. I tried to make this chapter longer, but it's only longer by about 100 words. Since I can't possibly show you how sorry I am, I hired Ritchan! ((Ritsu suddenly appears and starts apologizing for dragondolphin)) Dragondolphin doesn't even deserve your reviews because she has made you wait so long! ((Ritchan disappears)) No, don't listen to him! Reviews make me write a little faster. Oh, and by the way, 79 reviews, I'm so honored! This definitely beats that one story I had on my friend's account with 17 reviews; they were all flames, too…


	9. The Mabudachi Trio

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 9-The Mabudachi Trio

A/N-I have writer's block. I don't actually want to write, but since I love this story and since I don't want to make all of you guys sad, I will write. Only, I don't know what to write… I know! I'll write about everyone's favorite… Mabudachi Trio! (that's Ha'ri, Aaya, and Shigure)

When Tohru got home from the carnival, she snuggled her stuffed animal and sat in on the table so the others would see it when they came in. Shigure was the first to notice it, "Hm… what's this?"

"It's my new stuffed animal!" Tohru explained, "Hiro won it for me at the carnival!"

"Hiro and carnival don't belong in the same sentence. That child never did like things like that. How'd you get him to go?"

"Kisa wanted to go."

"Ahhh… that explains everything."

Kyo chose that moment to walk in, "Hey, what kind of crap is this thing?"

"Don't call it that! It's my stuffed animal. Hiro won it for me. Isn't it cute?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "I don't see how it's cute, but whatever."

Yuki was the last to enter, "What's tha-"

"It's a stuffed animal, deal with it," Kyo answered.

"I see."

"Isn't it cute?" Tohru asked.

"Um…" Yuki and Kyo both said.

"Well, I like it," Shigure told Tohru.

Tohru smiled at Shigure.

Ding, dong.

Yuki walked over to answer the door. The others could hear the door open and then slam again. Yuki sulked back to the room where the others were, "Shigure, what are they doing at this house?"

"Ahhh, I see that Aaya and Ha'ri must have arrived!"

"Really? That's wonderful!" Tohru started bustling around to make everything be perfect for the two guests.

Shigure pranced over to the door, "Hello, Aaya! Hello, Ha'ri! I'm so sorry about Yuki. He isn't very good at answering the door."

"I know!" Ayame exclaimed, "We can have some brotherly bonding while I teach him to greet guests properly!"

"Not on my life, brother."

"Oh, Yuki. You make me hurt right here!" Ayame pointed melodramatically toward his own heart.

Hatori sighed, "I don't know why I put up with this day in and day out. I think I'll go find Kyo; he's much calmer and more normal than the rest of you."

Leaving Ayame to his own devices, the doctor went of to find Kyo. He finally located the redhead on the roof. "Hello, Kyo."

"Hatori, what're you doing up here?"

"Ayame is being… well, himself. It gets annoying after a while."

"Wow, the great doctor finally admits he isn't perfect."

"None of us are perfect, Kyo."

"Don't try to get all deep, like Shishou."

"I'm not trying to be deep or anything, Kyo; I'm just stating the truth."

"Who cares about the stinkin' truth?"

"A lot of people. You just have to open your eyes and you can see it."

"What are you even talking about?"

"…"

"Shouldn't you be making sure that Shigure and Ayame don't totally make a mess out of anything?"

"You're right about that. Maybe we can talk again."

"Whatever."

Hatori left Kyo to his solitude once more. The doctor sighed to himself, thinking, 'Kyo has changed so much. He usually looses his temper by then. I'm glad he's met Tohru… sama… I'll never get used to that, but it's not like she even wants us to call her that. She's strange, but she's definitely doing good for the family. I guess that is what she's supposed to do, being the head and all.'

Meanwhile, Tohru hurried around the kitchen, preparing more food than she had originally planned, since she now had two guests to feed. Hopefully nobody else would show up because she needed to go shopping for some food. Surely, Yuki would walk her to the store later.

Looking around the cabinets, all Tohru could find were some leeks and rice. Kyo wouldn't be too happy with diner tonight. Whose idea was it to buy leeks anyway? Oh, yeah, it was Yuki's idea. He is always striving to make Kyo's life that much more miserable.

When the time for diner finally came, Kyo ran into the kitchen, grabbed a few rice balls, and ran out, all in one breath. Tohru had tried to make it not smell like leek in the kitchen, but had failed miserably. The remaining Sohmas enjoyed their meal, talking happily and thanking Tohru the whole time.

"I'll say grace!" Shigure decided, "Um… Let us thank Tohru for preparing these lovely riceballs and leeks-"

"-and getting rid of Kyo-" Yuki added.

"-and making us a wonderful meal," Shigure finished.

Ayame sat as close as he could to Tohru, "Oh, this is wonderful, Tohru. I should come over more often. I get fed a nice, home cooked meal, and I get to bond with my brother! What more could I want?"

"Don't come over, don't bond," Yuki warned his older brother.

Ayame pouted. Hatori tried to ignore his cousin, "So, Shigure, how is your current manuscript going?"

"… Don't ask… She'll be here soon to bother me about it… I don't want to talk about it."

"Oookay…"

When Tohru was finished eating, she excused herself and went to visit Kyo, "Hey, Kyo, how're you doing?"

"Feh."

"I'm sorry about the leeks. I need to go to the store."

"It's okay. I just didn't want to sit at the same table as Ayame."

Tohru could tell he was lying; it was definitely the leeks. She put an arm around his shoulders, "It's okay, really. If you want, there's some more riceballs in the kitchen."

"Maybe after Ayame is asleep, because he'll probably stay, or if he leaves, and we get lucky."

"Hatori will probably stay, too."

"Who cares? He's actually calm and collected. That isn't a common trait in our stupid family."

Tohru would tell that Kyo wanted to be alone, like always, so she left him alone. Later that night, when Tohru went to bed, she made sure that her door was locked. With Ayame in the house, you could never be too careful. Unfortunately, she could here sounds coming from Yuki's room. Poor Yuki, his brother must have gotten in to his room.

A/N-Oh, my goodness, I'm almost to 100 reviews. 93 wonderful reviews from all of you wonderful people. I'm so happy! I'm trying to update quicker, but that won't be easy over the summer. I'll be on vacation with no internet access, busy with summer homework, and at band camp. I'll do my best to get updates for you guys, but if it's not as fast as usual over these next few months, I'm really sorry!


	10. Humor

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 10-Humor

A/N-Oh, my goodness! I got over 100 reviews last chapter. I cried, really. I'm so happy. I'll try to get this chapter out before I leave for vacation. School is almost out, though, and I have to study for my finals. ((sarcastically)) Yay, finals! ((normal again)) Oh, and by the way, I play clarinet for marching and concert and alto sax for jazz. Reed intruments rule! Woodwinds rule! Everything but brass rules!

When Tohru woke up, she headed downstairs to prepare breakfast, but remembered that they were almost out of food. Much to her surprise, Yuki was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of water.

"Yuki, what are you doing up this early?"

"I can't sleep with my brother in my room."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"I'm tired… Maybe I should beat up the cat. That would make me feel better."

"Wait until you're fully awake, at least. If you're still asleep you might hurt him for real."

"I want to hurt him 'for real'."

"But, um," Tohru tried to think of something, "If you kill Kyo or get him in the hospital, you wouldn't be able to beat him up!"

"Hm…"

"We're almost out of food. Is there anything in the garden that is ready to be eaten?"

"Probably, let's go check. We need something to eat because my brother is even more annoying-if that's even possible- when he's really hungry."

The two walked to the garden, Tohru prancing happily, and Yuki walking slowly, still tired. The two picked a few vegetables, the ones that were ripe already. Back at Shigure's house, Tohru carefully prepared a meal of vegetable soup. "I hope everyone likes it. There aren't any leeks, so it should be okay."

She snuggled her carnival stuffed animal again before checking on the others. She could hear typing coming from Shigure's room; he must be finishing his manuscript to bother his editor. Tohru really did feel sorry for her sometimes. Kyo was nowhere to be seen, probably on the roof or training nearby. Ayame was snoring from Yuki's room. Amazingly, even his snores seemed to be overdone, as is his subconscious wanted attention as well. Hatori was sleeping quietly on the couch in the living room. Yuki was pacing outside of his room.

Tohru sighed, still not able to believe that these people were truly her family, that she was, practically, in charge of all of their lives. If she wanted, she could make them act on her every whim. It was when she thought like this that Tohru yearned for the peaceful life she had before her mother had 'died'.

A little bit later, the Sohmas and Tohru ate breakfast, content for the most part, but quite annoyed by Ayame and Shigure's stories of their and Hatori's youth. Really, did everyone really need to those things?

A/N-I feel like writing comedy, so here is what would happen in the story if some of the characters got to write the story like they wanted it to be.

Tohru:

I was wandering around a peaceful park, with little birds chirping and a waterfall appearing out of nowhere. It was really cool. I like it. And then Mom and Dad appeared. Yay! Neither of them are dead! I hugged them both and there wasn't any poof, isn't that great?  
And then Yuki and Kyo became friends, and Ayame became the best big brother ever, and Shigure finished his stories on time, and, um, other good stuff happened.  
And they called out 'onigiri' in that childhood game we used to play.

Kyo/Yuki:

Muahahahahaha! I finally beat that idiot! I'm the greatest ever! He's such a pathetic looser.  
And Tohru is so proud of me now that I finally beat him, and now she wants to give me a kiss. So this is pure happiness. I like it.

Ayame:

… … … … … … … … … … … Look, a butterfly… … … … … … … … … … I'm such a great big brother! I'm the greatest! Yuki loves me! … … … … … … … Hm, I need to clip my wonderful toenails… … … … … … I wonder what Shigure is doing… … … … … … … … … I bet Ha'ri wants me to visit.

Hiro:

That stupid girl finally died. Now I'm free to have Kisa. She loves me and I love her and everything is wonderful, and nobody wants to mess with us and our perfect little happiness.

Ritsu:

I'm NOT sorry, I'm NOT sorry! I'm NOT sorry, not at all! I will NEVER be sorry ever again! Oh, no! I tripped on a bug! I smashed it! I'm sorry, little buggy! I don't deserve to be near such a wonderful bug as you are! I'M SO SORRY!

Uo:

You know, it'd be cool if Kyoko was still in a gang. I'd love to join her gang. Life would be awesome then. We would always scare away rival gangs and get in fights. It would be the life. But, you know, Kyoko is still pretty cool now, just not really cool, but she is, only she isn't. You know?

Number 2: I don't even like the Prince! The others just forced me to join the stupid club. If it was up to me, that Hatsaharu guy would be the prince. He's so dreamy. And that other one, what was his name? Oh, yeah, Momiji. He's pretty cute, too. But, really, the Prince isn't cool. … Oh, um. I mean, I love the prince I will always love him forever… Not… Heh, heh.

Akito: I'm… dead… Someone is going to pay for that! ((kills some random passerby)) muahahaha! … But I'm still dead… Maybe I should be like Kikyo from InuYasha and turn into a clay pot! And then I'd sort of be alive! Yay, life! AAH! I'm being happy and hyper now that I'm dead! Stupid dying…


	11. Crazed Starved Kyon Kyon

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 11-Crazed Starved Kyon Kyon

A/N-This is a short chapter, but it's all I can get done before going on vacation, okay. Also, I'm half asleep right now, so please don't take this chapter seriously.

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all let out a sigh of relive when Ayame was finally dragged away from Shigure's house by Hatori. Yuki and Kyo were happy because they could both sleep in their own rooms without fearing that Ayame would try to sneak in, and Tohru was happy because she could finally go shopping.

Kyo practically pushed Tohru and Yuki out the front door, saying, "Buy food, can't eat leeks any more…"

Since Kyo had barely eaten anything since the Mabudachi trio arrived, he was in a half starved crazed state. Yuki and Tohru, however, enjoy leeks and were fully fed. Shigure was too busy with Aaya to care about food.

One large bill to the Sohma estate later, Yuki and Tohru were bogged down by groceries. They stumbled through the door, dragging all of their groceries with them. Kyo, using his amazing cat senses, leapt from the roof and pounced on the food. The other three inhabitants of the house slowly backed away from the starving crazed man.

Once fed, Kyo became his normal self, thank goodness. I don't think I could keep writing him off as a mad man. I could be mean and make some other Sohma come and eat all of their food, but I won't.

Life in Shigure's house went on as usually, well as usual as it would ever be. Nothing can ever be normal with an entire family of cursed animals, who could only hug the same gender. Well, except for their fellow zodiac members.

A/N-I don't mean for Kyo to be crazed here but that's just how it turned out. As I said, this chapter isn't serious and it only helps the plot because they have food now. Well, I'm going on vacation now, so I'll try to get the next chapter to you guys when I'm done. Expect it within the next month.


	12. Attack of Kagura

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 12-Attack of Kagura

A/N-I'm really sorry. I'm sure this is the longest wait between updates. Last chapter, I said I'd get this chapter out within the month, and that was twenty-four days ago. I still have six days to get this chapter out! Well, it'll be five days by the time I can get this on fanfiction net. Yay, staying up late! … Actually, the real reason this chapter is so late is because I was lazy and didn't feel like typing, and then I was temporarily banned from the site. Grrrr, restriction: ( Oh, well, here it is, the next chapter! … And awkward is really hard to spell. Thank goodness for spellcheck, right?

Finally, Shigure's house was calm. There was plenty of food and no crazed family members. It was like a veil of insanity was at long last lifted off. All around the house, things calmed down. Tohru was always smiling, Shigure was always joking around, Yuki and Kyo even fought less.

It was during this calm when it happened. Tohru had just finished cooking diner when the veil of insanity returned to Shigure's household. From the front door came a quick, light rapping--not the music kind, the knocking on a door kind. Shigure pranced off to answer the door. Shortly after, Shigure said, "He's on the roof."

When Shigure returned, Yuki asked, "Who is it?"

"Kagura."

Some noises were heard overhead and then two forms rushed through the house. Finally a slamming of a door and then a girl's crying.

Shigure sighed, "I guess he locked himself in his room again."

Kagura rushed in to where the others were, "Um… Yuki… Kyon Kyon locked himself in your room."

"Whaaaat?"

Before they knew what was happening, both Yuki and Kagura were pounding on Yuki's door, screaming madly. About forty minutes later, Shigure walked by and said, "You know, he probably left through the window."

Yuki said, "But I left the window locked."

Kagura was shocked, "He knows how to unlock windows?"

All three were amazed, "Wow…"

Kagura sighed, "I'll pound my love into a pulp later. I'm too tired and hungry now."

"Yeah, me, too. Only, Kyo's not my love, but I wouldn't mind to pound him into a pulp," Yuki said, stomach rumbling.

Tohru heard and said, "Come on and eat then. I hope you like it."

"Your food is always great, uh, Tohru-sama," Kagura said awkwardly.

"Thanks, and it's just Tohru, alright?"

"Okay," she replied.

Tohru fed Yuki and Kagura since they were hungry and she and Shigure had already eaten while the others chased Kyo. Once the "wonder, amazing, wonderful meal made by our precious flower" (as Shigure put it) was over, Kagura and Tohru sat in Tohru's room on her bed. Kagura sighed and looked pleadingly at Tohru, "Why doesn't Kyon Kyon love me?"

Tohru didn't know what to say, so she put her arm comfortingly around her friend, "I don't know, but it might have something to do with how you're so forward, and painful."

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked, leaning against Tohru.

"You're really forward with your feelings toward Kyo. Some guys don't like it when girls are like that and feel intimidated. Also, you kind of… uh… injure Kyo a lot."

Kagura looked down sadly, "I don't know how to express myself properly. Akito always said that _we_ were different and could never love anyone."

"With him thinking like that, I'm not sure how I was ever born." Tohru chuckled slightly.

Kagura wasn't sure if she found that funny or just disgusting, "It's hard to believe _he_ was your father."

"Mom's really nice. She has that affect on people, I guess. Well, except for how she was a, uh, biker-chick gang member."

"Really? She was. That's awesome!"

"Yeah, the Red Butterfly, they called her. Uo, my friend, still has her trench coat."

"Cool… But Kyo still doesn't love me," Kagura's awe turned to sorrow.

"Well, you could try to be calmer around him, you know, treat him like a person, not just your love, and don't hurt him anymore."

"Calm…" Kagura said the word as if it were a foreign concept, "I've never thought about that…"

"He doesn't look it on the outside, but he's really just a normal guy who needs stability in his life."

"You know a lot about Kyon. Do you… love him too? Because if so, we're rivals, even if you are the head of my--our--family."

"I care for him deeply, possibly even love him, but not like that. He's just a really good friend."

"What about Yuki?"

"I… I don't know, to tell you the truth. I care a lot about Yuki, too, but is it love? I don't know."

Kagura gasped, an idea forming in her head, "What if I married Kyon and you married Yuki? We'd be related!"

"Um… we already are related, you know," Tohru said, a blush appearing on her cheeks at the thought.

"Oh, yeah," Kagura said, not even noticing the blush, "Well, I'd better go find Kyon--and be calm!"

"You seem too hyper to be talking about being calm."

"Oh, heh heh."

Kagura rushed out of the room seeking out Kyo. Tohru remained, unmoving, on her bed, thinking about Kagura's words. _'What about Yuki?'_

Meanwhile, Kyo had grown hungry, and returned to Shigure's house. He was raiding the refrigerator when Kagura entered the room, "Hello, Kyon."

"Don't call me that!" He snapped.

"Okay… Kyo."

Kyo shut the refrigerator and looked at Kagura, "Aren't you going to try to beat me up, or something?"

"No, not today. I'm trying to be calmer."

"Heh, like that could ever happen!"

"No, really, I'm going to be calmer and not beat you up."

Kyo couldn't find words to say, so Kagura continued, "I, uh, I hope you can eventually realize that… that I do love you, Kyo. Honestly, I do."

"But Akito said…"

"Akito's dead, remember? And I think Tohru is a lot nicer than her father--however weird that is--was."

"Oh, yeah, Akito…"

"Please, Kyo, give another chance to show you that I love you."

"Once chance, that's all you get."

The two talked long into the night. Unbeknownst to the two, Shigure eavesdropped on them, thinking to himself, 'Awww, the two lovebirds, I knew it would happen eventually. Now, what about Yuki and Tohru? You, know what, Shigure, this love… quadrilateral… would make a good story. I'll have to ask my editor about that, but I'll probably be too busy bugging her. It's so much fun!'

A/N-Well, now you should know the pairings! Yup, it's AkitoXKyoko, KyoXKagura, and YukiXTohru. Actually, I prefer Kyoru myself… It just makes more since this way. Kyoru fans, I'm sorry, but don't be turned off of my story by this. I swear there is very little fluff, if any. I'm not good at writing fluff. Actually, this chapter just flowed out tonight. I'm so happy! For once a chapter turned out exactly like I wanted it!

I'm really sorry, you guys, but for the first time in my life, I know where this story is going. I have the next two chapters plotted out on a piece of paper and the very end of chapter 13 is actually written. Why I'm sorry, however, is that chapter 14 is going to be the end.

I amb however, considering making a sequel, but at the moment I'm undecided about it. Tell me if I should and I might make one. Also, the rest of the story will probably be a little sadder with maybe a hint of fluff. Hm… maybe I'll make another funny/stupid chapter like chapter 11. Man, that was fun to write!


	13. Return to Work

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 13-Return to Work

A/N-To make up for being on vacation for so long, I decided to try to make this chapter longer than usual Oh, and because I've been getting a lot of reviews mentioning Akito's age, in this story, he is much older than he really is in the anime/manga.

Kagura followed Kyo around all day, like usual. She did manage to remain somewhat calm and not attack Kyo. Keyword: somewhat. She still got obsessed over the slightest things and had managed to convince Tohru to let her help with the laundry. Every single piece of Kyo's clothing was perfectly cleaned and ironed and then delivered to his room by an almost calm Kagura.

When Tohru headed off to work on lunch, Kagura temporarily removed herself from Kyo to help Tohru make the greatest, non-leek meal ever. (at least, it was in her opinion) As always, Shigure loved the meal, and used it as another chance to flirt with Tohru, his 'precious little housewife.' Two bonks on the head, courtesy of Yuki and Kyo, he was unconscious for hours, until his editor came.

She knocked on the door, afraid of what horrors would await her in the house of Shigure. The novelist grouchily woke up and headed to the door, rubbing his aching head. Seeing his editor, Shigure slammed the door and ran off. Luckily for her, he forgot to lock it. She crept through the house, looking for the annoying author.

As she walked, Shigure's voice seemed to come from every direction, echoing through her head, "Miichan… Miichan…"

Shivering, she held her head up high and found the source of Shigure's voice. He was upstairs with that one friend of his, the one with long white hair. Miichan didn't remember his name, but knew that he was as annoying and stupid as Shigure. She sighed, "Shigure, other person--"

The man interrupted, "My name is Ayame Sohma. Perhaps we shall be friends in the future. You should feel honored to be graced by my presence."

Miichan blinked a few times, "Which one of you two is older?"

They both pointed to Ayame, who said, "I am the eldest of the Mabudachi trio!"

Shigure added, "You're only older than Ha'ri by 26 days and 2 months 4 days older than me."

"Aah, but I am still eldest, correct?"

"Of course."

Miichan sighed, looking at Ayame, "Shigure, I see where you get it from."

"Get what?"

"… Nothing… Now, what about your manuscript?"

Teasingly, Shigure said, "What manuscript?"

"The one about se…" she shivered, "The adult novel."

"Oh, yes, that. Perhaps I could write it faster if…"

"If what? What do you need?" she asked eagerly.

"If you would help me…"

"Help you what?"

"You see, I need some experience in these matters. I'm sure that Ayame wouldn't mind to help, but you are simply so beautiful."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in. When it did, the editor slapped Shigure and, just for the fun of it, Ayame. Shigure was once again knocked unconscious, but Ayame was still awake and quite shocked, "The nerve of you, first trying to take my Shigure from me and then to slap me across the face. This is unheard of! Don't expect any cards from me around New Years!"

"You don't even know where I live! And why would I want to steal Shigure from you? That is just plain disgusting! I'm leaving, and I expect Shigure to have the manuscript finished next time I come here." Miichan finally had it with Shigure.

Ayame reached into a bag that he was holding, "You mean _this_ manuscript?"

"You have it? He wrote it? Give it here!"

"Why should I help you? All you did was steal my Shigure and slap me!"

Miichan fell to the ground in fits of hysteria and crying. This entire household must be insane. That's it, they're all insane. And she was the only normal one left in the entire world. She was rocking back and forth in a fetal position. No, that is too many insane people. The only explanation is that Shigure and everyone else are normal and she was insane. This was all some plot of Shigure's. He was behind all of this; he turned her psycho.

Ayame frowned. He never liked to see a crying psychotic girl, especially not when it was partially his fault. He bent down and careful patted her back, "Here you go. You can have the manuscript."

"R… really? No more attempts at my sanity?"

"No…"

"Oh, thank you, Ayame!" she started to hug him, but he pushed back.

"Why won't you let me hug you?"

I don't want to turn into a snake. Ayame lied, "I just don't like you like that. Shigure does, though." Wink, wink.

Another slap and Ayame was unconscious as well as Shigure. Miichan held the manuscript close to her as she ran out of Shigure's house. Once she was a good deal away, she saw a note, written in two hands. One she recognized as Shigure, the other could be no other than Ayame. She broke down again after reading the message.

_Uh, I think your name was Miichan, or something like that: My cousin could not find the ability to write, as I kept him up at night for the past week. _(Miichan shuddered, "Those two are really weird. Am I sure they're cousins?") _Perhaps we can make it up to you with a kiss?_

**To my lovely editor, who I forgot the name of since my cousins keep knocking me unconscious: I've got a great idea for a new story, though. It's a love quadrilateral **(Miichan gasped, "He knows words that big?") **with two boys both in love with one girl but the girl has no clue and only loves them as friends. There is this other girl, though, who loves one of the boys openly, but she scares him off. Everybody ends up happy because of a matchmaker, similar to Cupid. How's it sound?**

Miichan tore the empty manuscript to shreds and headed to the nearest insane asylum.

Meanwhile, Tohru hummed away, doing more housework while Yuki was out getting groceries for everyone and Kyo was being followed by Kagura. None of them were aware of Shigure and Ayame being unconscious--or that Ayaa was even there, for that matter. They also didn't know, or care, that the poor editor was not going to be heard from for a long time.

Tohru thought to herself while she dusted. She thought about nothing and everything. She thought about all of her friends, family, and school. She smiled, thinking about how she had her mom back, but frowned when she remembered Akito. Quickly, she replaced the frown with her copyrighted goofy grin. I mean, it can't help but be copyrighted; it's so unique. Anyway…

Tohru's mind wandered to her being the head of the family. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But nonetheless, her smile faded slightly at those thoughts. She resumed dusting and, by the time she got around to vacuuming, she decided that she would be the best head that the Sohma family had ever had. She quickly prepared dinner and left, leaving a note saying that she would be out for a little while. She suddenly knew how she would affect her family. _Her_ family, not just the Sohma family anymore. She quickly arrived at her destination.

Tohru stepped into the hotel. The man behind the desk asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

"No, I'm here to visit a friend."

Tohru followed the path she knew to lead to the owner of this hotel, Momiji's father. On the way, she saw some of the maids. They chatted for a while, "Oh, Tohru! We've missed you!"  
"It's just not the same without your cheerful attitude."

"I'm sorry. I just graduated high school and things have been really busy. I've missed all of you, too."

So what brings you hear, anyway?"

"I'm actually here to visit Mr. Sohma."

"He's probably going to leave soon. We don't want to keep you."

"Bye, girls!"

"Bye, Tohru!" They all said, returning to work.

Tohru hurried to Mr. Sohma's office. She knocked on the door and stepped in. He looked up, "I did not say I wanted visitors."

Momiji, who was apparently there visiting his father, bounded to Tohru and gave her a big hug, "Tohru-sama-chan!"

"Hello, Momiji, how is high school?"

"I miss you and Yuki and even Kyo, but I still have Haru!"

"That's good. I miss you, too."

"Come visit me!"  
"Sure, I'll visit you soon."

"Yay!"

"May I please speak to your father?"

"Sure, I was leaving anyway, before Mama comes," he gave his father a hug and whispered, "Take care of Mama and Momo. Oh, and be nice to Tohru-sama-chan."

"Goodbye, Momiji," he said as Momiji left.

He turned back to Tohru, "Miss Honda, was it? I thought you quit."

"I did, but only because Hatori made me. You know him, right? Hatori Sohma?"

"Yes, I know him. We are in the same family, actually."

"I know."

"Momiji hugged you. I know he can't do that."

"Observant. That is because I, too, am a Sohma, though I keep my mother's name. Perhaps you know my father. I'm sure you do. Akito Sohma."

He gasped, "No, you're lying. Akito-sama was unwed."

"So? I am the current head of your family. Who else could hug Momiji, the rabbit?"

"You do know of the curse, but I still doubt your story."

"Why not ask Momiji? He knows the truth."

"Regardless, I request that you leave soon. My wife is coming shortly."

"She seems nice from what I've seen. She does love Momo; that much is obvious. But… From what Momiji said, she is also week of heart. If it were up to me, she should remember."

"So, my son told you about that. But she cannot remember. It is too harmful to her."

"I guess that since my mom is so nice, it's hard for me to understand."

He never got to reply because a young voice called out, "Daddy!"

"Momo! I've missed you today," he then turned to his wife, "Hello, honey."

His wife had come in with Momo. Tohru said politely, "Hello, Mrs. Sohma."

"Why, hello, you are Momiji's friend, aren't you. He's such a nice boy. I wish I could get to know him better."

Tohru couldn't help it. She burst out crying. Not wanting her family (whether they knew it or not) to see her crying, she ran out. Mr. Sohma said, "I'll be right back."

He followed the sobbing girl out into the halls. He wrapped an arm around her, "It's okay, really. Momiji's growing up fine without a mother."

That's when Tohru snapped. She practically screamed, "Perfectly fine? What do you mean by perfectly fine? His mother barely knows he exists. He barely even sees his father. Come on, he runs around in women's clothing for goodness sake! Your careless disregard to you own son, it, it… It sickens me!"

She burst into sobs, clinging to Mr. Sohma, who was thinking about Tohru's words, trying to comfort her.

A/N-Well, here it is, nearly twice as long as most of my chapters. As you know, this story is coming to a close next chapter. But, I have decided to make a sequel, since I don't think that the ending will be perfect. (What? I've never finished a fanfic yet!) Well, yeah, this is going to be the first story that isn't a one-shot or a poem that I have actually finished. I never would have made it past chapter 3 if it wasn't for you guys. I owe you all so much. That is why this chapter is so long. (That, and the fact that I somehow managed to actually know what I was going to write about for once.) I'll try to have the ending chapter out within a week to two weeks. Now, I need to decide what the sequel will be about.


	14. The End

Kyoko is Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 14-The End

A/N-Well, here it is… I have major writer's block, and the only reason I'm writing this chapter is because my friend Tanokai (read her stories!) told me to. You should all thank her.

P.S. About Tohru's personality last chapter: Tohru had probably been bottling up her emotions for so long that they finally spewed out like that. Also, she was probably being affected by being head of the family. She was just trying to do what she should as head. Something as major as that is bound to affect a person's personality at least a little bit.

When Tohru returned to Shigure's house after her confrontation with Momiji's father, she was surprised to find the rabbit sitting outside the house. She asked him, "What are you doing out here so late at night?"

He replied, "I came to visit you, but it seems that everyone's asleep because they aren't answering the door."

Tohru got out her key and opened the door. Momiji bounded in, while Tohru entered at a calmer pace. Neither of them expected what they saw. Ayame and Kagura were in the center of the living room fighting. Yuki cheered on his brother while Kyo rooted for his stalker. Once Shigure noticed the two, he walked over, "Tohru, Momiji, would you like to take bets?"

Momiji instantly said, "Kagura. She beats up Kyo all the time."

Tohru asked, "What's going on?"

Shigure replied, "Aaya and Kagura are fighting over Yuki and Kyo. Whoever wins the fight gets to decide which one is better. Who'd you like to root for? There are three votes for Kagura and one for Aaya."

Ayame yelled, without stopping his fighting, "I can't believe you don't think I'll win. I hurt here."

He touched his chest near his heart before resuming the fight.

Tohru thought for a moment, "I think… that Ayame will win. No offence, Kyo, but you aren't too tough and Kagura can beat you, but that doesn't mean she can beat other people."

Yuki told the cat, "She said you aren't strong."

"Hey!" Kyo glared at Tohru, Yuki, and Ayame.

The fight ended when Kagura was knocked outside (via a now broken wall) and fell to the ground, unconscious. Yuki stuck his tongue out to Kyo. Shigure pranced over to Ayame, "I never doubted you for a minute!"

Ayame replied, bleeding slightly, "But… you voted for Kagura…"

Shigure didn't say anything for a minute, "I… uh… I love you, Aaya!"

"Oh, Shigure, I love you, too!"

Momiji pouted, "I lost the bet."

Tohru giggled, but then remembered Kagura, "Is she going to be alright?"

Kyo replied, "She trained with Shishou. She'll be fine!"

Kyo smiled, thinking about his master. True to Kyo's word, Kagura awoke a few minute later. Since everyone was now conscious, Ayame said, "I declare my brother, Yuki, the greatest ever!"

"Um… thanks…" Yuki muttered.

Kyo scowled, "Great, that dumb rat is better than me, again!"

Kagura whispered in his ear, "You're still my favorite!"

Shigure said, "Since it's so late, why don't you all stay here for the night!"

Momiji asked, "Can I sleep in Tohru's room? Please!"

"Sure," Tohru replied, much to the unhappiness of Yuki and Kyo.

Kagura batted her eyelashes at Kyo, "You're going to invite me to stay in your room, aren't you?"

"It'll be less painful that way… Sure, you can stay in my room. Just no funny business."

Ayame looked from Yuki to Shigure, "Who should I sleep with?"

Yuki sighed, "Everything you say sounds so wrong. Don't even think of going in my room."

Ayame giggled, "I'll be sleeping with Shigure, then."

The next morning, Kyo was the first person out of bed. He had been sleep deprived. Kagura had given him bone-crushing hugs all night, making it impossible for him to sleep. Shigure was up next, with Ayame following soon after. Kagura woke shortly afterwards and went off to look for Kyo. Surprisingly, Yuki awoke next.

Everyone was getting worried when it was noon and Tohru was still sleeping. Yuki finally decided to wake her up, just to see if anything was wrong. Her eyes fluttered open, "Yuki? What are you doing up?"

He replied, "It's after 12 p.m."

"Oh my goodness! I haven't slept in for years," she suddenly winced.

Yuki asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just an ear infection, probably. Hm… that's odd. I don't remember ever having one…"

"I'll call Hatori."

"No, I don't want to trouble him!"

Yuki looked her square in the eye, "Tohru-sama, you are head of our family. It would be wrong to see you sick and not do anything about it. It's Hatori's job to make sure you're in good health."

Tohru looked at the floor for a moment before saying, "You're right… but, please, don't call me that."

"Of, course, Tohru-chan."

Tohru smiled at him. Yuki left, saying, "I'll be back."

He headed into the living room to the phone. When he picked up the receiver, Shigure asked, "Who're you calling? A secret lover, perhaps?"

"Shut up," Yuki said, "I'm simply calling Hatori."

"Why? Is something wrong with your asthma?"

"No, Tohru isn't feeling the best. She didn't want to bother Hatori, but I'm making her."

"I hope it isn't anything serious," Shigure said.

Yuki dialed Hatori's number.

"Hello."

"Hi, Hatori."

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

"Tohru isn't feeling great. I was wondering if you could come over and check on her."

"Of course I can. It's not like I have much of a choice."

"Thank you."

"See you soon."

"You sound tired."

"You woke me up."

"Oh, sorry."

"I'm fine."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

They hung up. Yuki returned to Tohru's room, "He's on his way."

"I don't want to be a bother."  
"You aren't."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not, honest."

She smiled, "Thank you…"

The doorbell rang. "It must be Hatori. He got here fast," Yuki said, leaving to answer the door.

But, alas, poor Yuki, it was too soon to be Hatori. Yuki answered the door to find… Ritsu. At least he wore male clothing.

Seeing Yuki, Ritsu said, "I knew it was a mistake to come here so late at night. I'm such a burden…"

Yuki could tell he was trying his best to not go into hysterics. Yuki sighed and patted his back, "It's okay, Ritsu, I'm still up."

"But what about the others? I must have woken them! I'M SO SOR-"

Yuki put his hand over Ritsu's mouth, "I know Shigure, Tohru, and my brother are awake, and who cares about Kagura and that idiotic cat?"

"Ayame and Kagura are here, too? Now I know I'm intruding! And I must have woken up Kagura and Kyo! Oh, I knew I should have stayed at home tonight!"

Yuki rubbed his forehead while Ritsu went on and on and on… and on… and on… The monkey could be really annoying sometimes. It's best to just ignore him. Finally, Ritsu's ranting was cut short by a doorbell. He paused for a moment and then went on apologizing to the doorbell. Shigure finally noticed Ritsu and poked him in the side. That would keep him quiet, if only for a little bit.

Yuki answered the door to find, thank goodness, Hatori. He glanced down at Ritsu, who was writhing on the floor, "What's he doing here?"

Yuki shrugged, "Dunno. He started apologizing before he could say. Kagura and my brother are here, too."

"Great," Hatori said, "All of the most annoying members of our family… Now, where's Tohru?"

"She's in her room."

Hatori went upstairs for a few moments. When he returned, he said to Yuki, Shigure, and Ritsu, the only people in the room at the moment, "The good news is that it's just an ear infection. She'll be fine in a few days time. The bad news, however…"

"What?" Yuki asked, impatient.

Hatori took a deep breath, "Being Head is starting to get to her. The curse is taking its toll on her body."

"You mean she'll get sick, like Akito?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so…"

A/N-This is why I knew there had to be a sequel. But, please, don't get mad at the ending. I feel that this is the only logical ending that could happen. It's not like Tohru could defy the curse. I actually have no clue what to make the sequel about, but I will figure it out eventually. If any of you have ideas, please email them to me. (you can find my email address on my profile)

Update: The sequel is now up! It is called Kyoko is Still Alive.


End file.
